Mistletoe
by Aradia2
Summary: Parvati gets a little too into the holiday.


Title: Mistletoe

Characters/Pairings: Ginny/Draco, Snape, McGonagall, Parvati Patil

Rating: PG

Spoilers: None

Summary: Parvati gets a little too into the holiday

Gryffindor dorms

"Mysterio Paratus!" Parvati Patil said. She pointed her wand at a small sprig of leaves in her hand and it disappeared. She smiled, satisfied, and rushed to breakfast.

Potions Classroom

"Minerva, I have no idea what you're talking about," Snape said. He stood just inside the potions classroom and held the door, just in case Minerva McGonagall got tired of holding her foot in the way and allowed him the opportunity to slam it in her face.

"Professor Snape, I know that it was someone in Slytherin House who stole Sir Nicholas's portrait. The other portraits saw one of your students with it. Sir Nicholas is not amused and neither am I! I expect…" Professor McGonagall forgot to finish her sentence when a chiming bell suddenly sounded above her head and she had the strangest urge to kiss Professor Snape. The feeling was confusing and unwelcome. She could barely stand to work with the man. He was Dumbledore's little snitch, and Professor McGonagall was waiting for the day when he turned back to the Dark Lord.

"What the hell?" Snape said when, during McGonagall's speech, he suddenly had a great desire to kiss her. That'll shut her up he thought before he could help himself. What the hell was he doing thinking about this woman like that? She was old enough to be his mother and the head of Gryffindor House. Had he gone completely insane?

When Snape found himself staring deep into her eyes he forced his head to look up. He needed to keep his eyes off of her. Anywhere else would do. So Snape looked up and hanging from the top of the doorway was a tiny green plant. He narrowed his eyes and examined the plant closely. It was mistletoe; magicked mistletoe no doubt. Scowling, his face going red with fury, Snape reached up and snatched the thing from its place, but before he could get a hand on it the mistletoe sprig disappeared.

The Great Hall

"Move it, Malfoy." Harry growled. He poked Malfoy in the back to get him to move farther into the Great Hall. Half his house was standing in the doorway blocking the other students from entering.

Draco turned around to face Harry. His smirk widened when he saw a mass of Gryffindors standing behind the boy, and his gaze slowly slid over Harry's companions. He noted that Weasley and Granger were in their usual places behind Harry and that their new frequent companion, Weasel's little sister, was peaking her head out from behind them. The entire gang was there.

"No."

"Just get out of the way." Hermione said.

"I'd really like to see you make me." Draco crossed his arms and stood directly in front of the group. Several other Gryffindors and a couple Hufflepuffs snuck past but he had a new target in view; his favorite target.

"You think we won't?" Ron asked. He pushed himself to the front of the group and drew his wand. Draco's smile only widened at the wand that was shoved in his face.

"Furnun…!" Ron started to hex Draco but before he could finish a hand grabbed his wrist and forced his wand down.

"Ron, for goodness sake. Do you remember what happened the last time you tried to hex Malfoy?" Ginny said. She had pushed her way past a stunned looking Harry and grabbed Ron's wrist. "As for you, Malfoy," Ginny said as she turned her attention to the still smirking boy and his giggling housemates. "I suggest you move. I assure you that I am much more effective with my curses than my brother here."

"Oh, yes, I'm terrified of a little girl with a wand. Watch me as I run away. Are you sure you're even old enough to be here?" Draco said. His smirk had become a sneer and his hand was absently stroking his wand as if he would like nothing more than to hex the whole bunch of them.

Enraged, Ginny stalked toward Draco. "I am right where I'm supposed to be, Malfoy." She snapped out when she had reached him. They stood toe-to-toe and almost nose-to-nose. Both of their faces were flushed with anger and then something changed. They felt a pull deep inside their bellies. For the first time they looked at each other as something other then enemies. Even as their brains were screaming for them to stop they slowly leaned into each other.

The kiss was slow and searching, just a press of the lips and a soft tentative flick of tongue. Their hands moved from their wands to wrap around each other. They didn't hear the shocked gasps of the people around them and they certainly didn't see that every head in the Great Hall was turned toward them. They only saw each other. They only felt each other. They only tasted each other. There was no one else.

Soon the kiss left the exploratory phase and rocketed right to passionate wild. Hands were caressing, mouths were opening, and they were pressed so close together an amoeba couldn't have fit between them. Then the small world of kisses and touches they had made was brought to a sudden halt when someone pushed into them while storming into the hall.

"Who did it?" Snape shouted. "Who bewitched the mistletoe?" He stomped his way up to Dumbledore and they fell into an intense conversation. Professor McGonagall, who had come in right behind Snape, noticed the mistletoe hanging in mid-air above Draco and Ginny and snatched it out of the air. Draco and Ginny immediately sprang apart. They were too flustered to talk so they shot each other nasty glares before returning to their respective friends but as they turned away, fingers pressed against lips, hoping to savor the taste that was fading too fast.


End file.
